


Checkmate and You'll be Mine

by LexusOnIce



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Black King Yuuri, F/F, F/M, I couldn't help myself, M/M, Vicchan still alive, Victor and Yuuri vying to 'own' the other is funnn, White King Victor, chess!au, competing kingdoms, im in love with this au now oh boy, might get dirtier later idek, one will win the other, rating will change if need be, seductive Yuuri is my jam, seductive yuuri, thank you @rokaraqo on twitter, this started as a one shot oh boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexusOnIce/pseuds/LexusOnIce
Summary: The White King and the Black King. Two who are fighting constantly. The moves they make determine what they conquer and what they own. When the game is done who which king will own the other. Will it be the beautiful White King Victor or the Seductive Black King Yuuri?They vie for to be the winner to own or be owned. Who will win in this chess battle?Who do you want to win?





	Checkmate and You'll be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'd like to thank https://twitter.com/rokaraqo  
> For making this Chess au   
> Go check out Roka's gorg art and au's omg 
> 
> I made based this on the Chess AU which has gorg art of Black Yuuri and white Victor 
> 
> So most of this is y headcanons and ideas for the world and everything
> 
> Mainly it's two countries side by side one the Black Kingdom and one the white. 
> 
> The castles are close to each other. Like maybe a couple miles apart. The castles are on the front borders and from each castle you can glimpse the other country. They span far and wide behind and around the castles but they are close so as to make it easier on the Kings when they make their moves against the other. 
> 
> In their 'game' they vie to win the other king. Whoever wins owns the other king and all lands and people. When 'battles' or 'moves' happen one King will either gain a subject from the other or the move will fail. 
> 
> You can also gain territory but mostly it's for subjects so you can get more info. 
> 
> The balls - each king is forced to have a ball every couple months. They open their castle and country to all subjects of the other king and they come in and dance and talk and eat together. It can be any kind of ball. Yuuri usually holds balls where dancing occurs, it's something his people and himself are known for. 
> 
> Victor's are more mysterious but mostly just for talking to each other. Dancing can happen but most of his retainers don't enjoy dancing (yurio), and Victor wants to save his dancing for Yuuri anyway. But they can be lively as Victor doesn't spare on allowing alcohol. 
> 
> Now all the yoi characters will show up, at least the big ones and they will each be on a different side. 
> 
> Be ready to see where I place them all haha

Victor always watched him from afar. The enchanting Black King. Gorgeous and seductive always. 

Their games were always heated. Charging head on against one another each of them deciding their next move to see which move would win them the board. And the other king himself. 

He loved the idea of winning the Black King. Oh having such a beautiful man as his own. Not that being won wasn't a novel idea as well. 

But throwing the game to be won. That would be disrespecting his opponent. And he would never dare disrespect such a wonderful king. 

But today they were not playing any games. It was a ball of all their subjects. Both black and white. Maccachin white as snow was by his side as he made rounds of the ball room of Blacks castle. 

Beautiful like its master was the only way to describe it. It sparkles under the lights above and the people were not all dressed in black as one would assume of the black kingdom. No they were in many colors. It seemed only when fighting was wrought did they don the colors of their king. 

Either way it was beautiful to watch the dancers from black show their dance to him and his people. While he had always enjoyed dancing himself his people didn't. When he said people he mostly meant his retainer Yurio but still, his people weren't as graceful as the Black Kings. And he watched the dance as they changed to different styles and made their way around the dance floor bright color dresses shifting and moving like water as they moved. It was a beautiful sight but Victor wanted to see something else tonight. Something he always wanted up close. Their King. 

And as he made his way around the dancers he finally caught sight of him. The man of his dreams. The Black King sitting in all his glory. The lights of the night shifted on his face and made it look ethereal almost. His beautiful black cloak shimmered as well. 

Victor could never get over how gorgeous this man was no matter what he did. 

As Victor ogled the Black King finally noticed. He smirked lazily as he looked at him, 'White King, a pleasure to make your acquaintance again. It would seem you're people still don't dance as well as mine do. Vicchan stay.'  
He added that when his own dog almost identical to Maccachin but black had started to ease towards Macca. 

Victor looked back to the King as he smiled easily, 'Very true, my people don't enjoy dancing like you and yours. I've always enjoyed it but some of my people are....rough and don't understand the beauty of it. And some don't have the grace to go about it anyway. Not like yours do.' Victor watched the King's eyes dance across his people almost like he was judging what they did right and wrong, 'Do you dance?'

The Black King sneaked a glance from the corner of his eye, 'I do. But I don't do it in front of crowds or with Kings I'm trying to gain. That would not be right. Only someone who has won me or I have won them deserves to watch me. And you Victor,' Victor almost cried at the beauty of his name slipping of this man's tongue, 'haven't earned the right. Maybe.....someday you will. But until then you'll just have to watch my people and imagine.'

Victor chuckled, 'Oh Yuuuri, I do intend to win you. And when I do, I'll have you dance for me always as I worship the body I know you have under there.'

Yuuri smiled mischievously as he leaned forward and put his lips to Victor's ear, 'Oh are you sure I'll be the one dancing, puppet? I think I'll have someone else won and you will move just the way I tell you to.'

Victor blushed hard and gasped at the sultry sound of Yuuri's voice. He couldn't move as he was captured by the beautiful man before him. 

When Yuuri finally pulled back he smirked at Victor before he threw up his hand to the dancers and stood from his throne. 

'Loyal subjects and beautiful guests. Tonight's party is over with. We are happy to have had you here. To see our dance and enjoying yourselves. We hope the next time we do this, that I own your King. And we are all together as one. I hope to own your King the next time we meet. And if not well, I'm always open for more fun together. Enjoy your evenings and I hope you all enjoyed your time in my humble castle.'

With that he bowed to Victor who bowed back before he and his people all filed out of the ballroom before the Black King filed out after his people he snuck one more look at Victor with a beautiful smirk. 

Victor laid his hand on his chest before as he and his people made their way back to his kingdom. He smiled as he remembered the seductive beauty of his rival King. 

He was ready for another battle with the man. And once he won or was won he would be ready for everything the man threw at him. He wanted the Black King in anyway he could get him. 

He was ready to fight for the man he was enchanted with. 

 

\---------  
Yuuri watched from the balcony above the ballroom hidden in the shadows as he watched the White King and his people leave his castle and kingdom. 

God he loved seducing Victor like that. He wanted more than anything to prove that he was good enough by winning that man. 

It was Yuuko who came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and smiled at her, 'How did the triplets enjoy dancing for the people of White and the King?'

She smirked, 'They enjoyed it, but probably nowhere near as much as you did seducing the King.'

He blushed. 'I don't know what you're talking about, I'm the embodiment of innocence.'

Yuuko smirked, 'Ha, sure you are. You may like to pretend to be shy and meek and you are sometimes. But that confident, seductive king is just as much you as the other is. You're gonna enjoy beyond anything seducing that King and winning his and his people.'

He nodded, 'Yes I will enjoy winning him. As I'm sure he'd enjoy winning me. But I won't let that happen. I'd much rather have won than been won.'

She nods, 'Well before that come, your mother and father and all of us are awaiting to eat until you're there. And Takeshi wants to talk strategy for your next move against White. We don't have long before the next ball and if we gain some ground it would be good for us.'

Yuuri nods, 'I'll be there in a moment. I want to admire my kingdom a little more and he thought of owning Victor. That makes me smile as well.'

Yuuko shook her head as she giggle before she left him to his day dreaming. 

Yuuri turned back to look out the windows of the ballroom to the White kingdom beyond his borders. 

White's kingdom was beautiful as was its king. And with his retainers and subjects he would conquer it and hopefully its King as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for checking out and I hope you enjoyed this chap and can't wait to give you another one <333


End file.
